Anu
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Pembicaraan 'anu' oleh para uke pilihan.


Tidak ada yang tahu persis tentang kenapa sekumpulan pemuda yang diketahui berposisi _bottom _itu bisa terjebak dalam obrolan bertopik privasi. Terima kasih kepada Hanamaki Takahiro, yang dengan gamblang mengatakan; _anu nya Iwaizumi gede lho, _memancing pekik kaget Oikawa yang menarik perhatian pemuda lain saat istirahat latih tanding itu.

* * *

**Haik****yuu (c) Furudate Haruichi **

_**WARNING**__ : Konten dewasa, (mungkin) jorok, bahasa vulgar dan acak-acakan, yaoi _

**Pairing(s) : **_MatsuHana, BokuAka, KuroTsuki, IwaOi, dan LevYaku _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, dan Nekoma. Empat team bergengsi olahraga volly tingkat SMA itu sepakat mengadakan _latih tanding _tidak resmi pada liburan musim panas untuk melepas kelulusan para siswa kelas tiga. Mereka yang sudah tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti latihan ini, hitung-hitung pertandingan _terakhir _sebelum meninggalkan olahraga bola besar tersebut sebelum menjadi pria-pria dewasa.

Singkat cerita, ucapan asal jeplak dari Hanamaki tentang _anu _nya Iwaizumi terlontar saat hari menjelang sore, ketika semua pertandingan dinyatakan usai dan gym dalam proses dibersihkan. Para superior memerintah sesuka hati, menjajah _freshman _untuk memikul beban bersih-bersih. Pekikan Oikawa menggema di ruangan maha besar itu, menarik perhatian beberapa pemuda yang masih berada di sana; Yaku dan Sugawara menghampiri _setter _terbaik itu, bertanya ada apa gerangan.

Lagi-lagi Hanamaki asal bicara, "Ketika kukatakan _anu _nya Iwaizumi gede, di tiba-tiba heboh begitu."

Sugawara tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, mukanya terlihat canggung dengan sebulir keringat mengalir. Sementara Yaku bergumam _apa-apaan itu, _menatap Oikawa seraya menahan tawa. Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir,

"Habis, aku tidak pernah lihat _anu _nya Iwa-chan . ."

Yaku bertanya dengan nada ragu, "bukankah kalian teman masa kecil? Mungkin –acara seperti mandi bersama? Kalian pernah melakukannya?"

Sugawara menyarankan mereka berempat untuk duduk melingkar, entah kenapa pemuda itu justru tertarik mendengarkan kisah asmara Oikawa yang katanya tidak pernah menunjukkan kemajuan. Kadang Oikawa berpikir, haruskah ia pergi ke Shiratorizawa? Siapa tau Ushiwaka bisa jauh lebih baik dari Iwa-channya.

"Pernah, hanya saja . . sudah lama sekali. Kami mandi bersama terakhir kali saat kelas 2 SMP. Bahkan saat itu bulu _anu _nya Iwa-chan belum lebat-lebat banget . . . "

Tiga pemuda lain menahan tawa. Sugawa segera menepuk pundak objek yang berduka.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Mungkin belum waktunya kau melihat _anu _nya Iwaizumi-san. ."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Aku iri kepada kalian yang sudah *piiip* dan *piip* dengan pacar kalian! Kadang aku merasa bahwa hanya aku yang punya perasaan disini, sikap Iwa-chan kepadaku tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah kami berpacaran!"

Muka Sugawara kontan memerah. Begitupula dengan Yaku dan Hanamaki. Pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Asal kau tahu saja, _anu _nya Mattsun lebih gede dari punyanya Iwaizumi."

"Demi Tuhan Makki bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan _anu?! _Aku sedang bersedih disini!"

Sugawara menyela, "sebentar, kenapa kau bisa tahu ukuran _anu _nya Iwaizumi-kun?"

Oikawa kian memonyongkan bibir. Kesedihan dan curhatannya bisa kalah dengan topik _anu. _Hanamaki sialan!

"Oh, cuma kebetulan lihat pas pipis bareng. Meskipun tidak semua _sih_."

Telinga Oikawa terasa panas mendengarnya. Tidak terima _anu _nya Iwaizumi jadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?! Sudah tahu sebesar apa _anu_ nya pacar kalian?!" tanya Oikawa ngegas.

Yaku menaruh telunjuk di bibir, isyarat bahwa Oikawa perlu memelankan suara. Sugawara tertawa canggung, keringat lebih banyak menetes dari pelipis. Hanamaki menjadi orang pertama yang angkat bicara, berhubung pemuda itu kurang kenal malu jika masalah Matsukawa.

"Ya jelas. Mattsun itu gede. Bikin _penuh._"

Oikawa mendelik, jujur ia tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban teman setimnya itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu terekspos, kehidupan seks pasangan _kalem _itu cukup bisa terbaca. Terlalu porno dan kebanyakan _mainnya. _Daripada kepo pada hal yang sudah bisa ditebak, lebih baik kepo kepada mereka yang sama sekali belum diketahui _bagaimana. _Kapten Aoba Johsai itu menatap Sugawara dan Yaku bergantian, ngotot minta jawaban meskipun pertanyaan darinya kelewat privasi dan memalukan.

"Um, untuk ukuranku, Daichi memang besar." Jawab Sugawara akhirnya, mata memejam menahan rasa nista di dada. Yaku melirik Sugawara dengan tatapan _'kenapa kau menjawabnya?!' _yang mau tidak mau membuat pemain kelas tiga dari Nekoma itu harus turut menjawab. Tiga pasang mata pemuda itu menatap Yaku kompak.

"A-aku tidak tahu . . " jawab Yaku, wajahnya menunduk malu. "Kami belum pernah melakukan apa-apa. . . dia pernah menyentuhku sekali, itu saja . . "

Sugawara menutup bibir, betapa naif pengalaman Yaku ini. Oikawa dan Hanamaki membatin _manisnya!, _tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik karakter judes dan keras itu, Yaku menyimpan sisi manis yang polos dan menggemaskan. Beruntunglah kau Haiba Lev!

"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari _luarnya, _sudah bisa dipastikan besar. Lev-kun tingginya semampai begitu, apalagi _anu _nya. Benar kan?" cerocos Oikawa.

Sebelum ada yang menimpal, dari arah depan, Akaashi dan Tsukishima menghampiri kumpulan tersebut. Yang paling pertama bereaksi adalah Sugawara, dengan muka membiru tanda panik karena jika sampai Tsukishima bergabung dalam obrolan nista ini, habis sudah _image _nya sebagai _malaikat _di bumi Karasuno nantinya. Hanamaki mengajak dua pendatang itu untuk bergabung tanpa ragu-ragu, disusul paksaan Oikawa yang membujuk dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan hal menarik. Akaashi melirik pada Tsukishima, seolah minta pendapat. Tsukishima mengedikkan bahu, kemudian dua pemuda itu bergabung dan menyelipkan diri diantara formasi duduk melingkar. Kumpulan itu bertambah dua, menjadi lima. Sugawara yakin obrolan mereka akan semakin nista.

"Sedang membiarakan apa?" tanya Akaashi sopan. Oikawa merinding gemas. Jika belum punya Iwa-chan, Akaashi adalah salah satu target teratas yang akan ia perjuangkan. Oikawa suka akan sikap kalem yang terbalut dengan aura anggun dari _setter _satu itu. Si hitam cantik. Oikawa menyebutnya begitu.

"Oh, mereka cuma pamer menceritakan _anu _nya pacar mereka." Jawab Oikawa judes, berhubung ia seorang yang belum _pengalaman _atas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tentu Tsukishima dan Akaashi tidak serendah itu IQ nya. Kata _anu _tidak perlu penjabaran lagi; keduanya langsung paham, dan Tsukishima bergegas bangkit.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik." Jujur pemuda berkacamata itu, bersiap pergi dan Sugawara diam-diam bernapas lega. Namun tangan Akaashi menahan kepergian Tsukishima, si kacamata menunduk dan menatap _setter _Fukurodani tersebut.

Akaashi tersenyum. "Ayolah, Kei." Katanya.

Melihat adegan yang justru serasa roman khas _shoujo manga _itu, empat pemuda selain Akaashi dan Tsukishima segera mengeryitkan alis untuk alasan yang sama.

"Sebentar, kalian berpacaran? Bukankah kau dengan Bokuto?" tanya Yaku pada Akaashi.

"Dan, _megane-kun _dengan kapten Nekoma?" tambah Oikawa. Dua pemuda yang ditanya saling menatap, kemudian tertawa pelan bersama. Tawa Tsukishima terkesan sarkas dan tidak ikhlas, sementara tawa Akaashi adalah tawa lucu yang anggun dan menawan.

"Memang benar. Aku dengan Bokuto-san, Kei dengan Kuroo-san." Kata Akaashi. Lengannya menarik Tsukishima agar kembali duduk, yang ditarik akhirnya menurut dengan muka tidak nyaman.

"Tapi bukan berarti _kami _tidak bisa _melakukannya_, kan?"

Petir melanda empat pemuda kelas 3 yang sweatdrop dan speechless. Berani benar dua _freshman _ini, bermain di belakang seme mereka yang notabene dua orang sohib idiot pemegang teguh kesetiaan terutama dalam hal cinta. Hanamaki ber _ho ho _panjang, menarik juga adik-adiknya ini. Yaku berbisik _benarkah?, _sementara Sugawara menjadi yang paling syok karena tidak menyangka salah satu anaknya ini justru terseret dalam permainan gelap macam perselingkuhan jarak dekat.

"Apa kalian harus sekaget itu?" tanya Tsukishima polos, iris keemasannya terlihat besar dan jernih. Sungguh rupa yang kelewat suci untuk manusia yang sampai hati mengkhianati kekasih.

Oikawa berdehem dengan alis berkedut-kedut, "yah, menarik juga. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan Makki."

"_The hell_!" jawab Hanamaki cepat. "Aku milik Mattsun seorang!"

Sugawara melirik Tsukishima. "Apa kalian tidak ketahuan?"

Tsukishima mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik utama?" pinta Akaashi tiba-tiba.

Oikawa menjelaskan tentang awal kenapa pembicaraan mereka bisa menjurus ke hal nista seperti ini. Dari curhatan kisah asmaranya yang menyedihkan, kemudian _anu_nya Iwaizumi, _anu_nya Matsukawa, _anu_nya Sawamura, sampai _anu_nya Lev. Tampang Tsukishima sudah membiru semenjak Oikawa curhat ulang masalahnya. Sementara Akaashi kalem-kalem saja, menyimak dan sesekali memberi saran.

"Jika Oikawa-san tidak punya _pengalaman, _mungkin cerita dari kami bisa jadi _referensi _untuk ke depannya." kata Akaashi.

"Akaashi-kun?!" Sugawara kurang terima.

"W-well, aku tidak bisa cerita banyak . . " ujar Yaku pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hanamaki nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Akaashi-san . ." Tsukishima mengeluh.

"Jadi, seperti yang Akaashi-kun katakan, ceritakan pengalaman kalian untuk membantuku!" seru Oikawa. Sugawara adalah objek yang paling keberatan, setelah Tsukishima dan muka birunya. Oikawa memohon lewat kedip-kedip mata, membuat _setter _Karasuno itu menghela napas.

"Kuanggap itu persetujuan." Ujar Oikawa senang. Tidak buruk juga untuk berbagi pengalaman. Siapa tahu dengan begini langkahnya menuju kedewasaan bersama Iwa-chan nanti akan berjalan lebih mudah.

* * *

_Pertanyaan 1 : Kapan pertama kali kalian melakukannya? _

Sugawara : Dua minggu setelah jadian. D-Daichi langsung bilang kalau dia ingin *piip* denganku.

Yaku : Um, kami belum benar-benar melakukannya. Hanya _sedikit. _Sehari sebelum upacara kelulusanku di sekolah.

Hanamaki : Ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. . aku kurang ingat. Yang jelas kami melakukanya sambil memutar musik instrumen klasik.

Akaashi : Dua bulan setelah berpacaran, saat _kamp _latihan di pantai.

Tsukishima : . . . . kami _melakukannya _dulu, baru berpacaran. (blushing hebat)

* * *

_Pertanyaan 2 : Bagaimana rasanya? _

Hanamaki : Ajib! Sakit sedikit sih, Mattsun terbilang kasar untuk kali pertama.

Sugawara : y-ya, memang sakit, seperti kata Hanamaki-san.

Yaku : aku tidak tahu (sendu, berkaca-kaca)

Akaashi : tidak bisa dijelaskan, Bokuto-san benar-benar seksi jika sudah begituan. Membuat lupa segala.

Tsukishima : . . . . . Kuroo-san memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut.

* * *

_Pertanyaan 3 : Sejauh apa permainan kalian hingga saat ini? _

Akaashi : _Crosdress, _Bokuto-san sangat suka menyuruhku memakai kostum-kostum _fetish _nya.

Hanamaki : _Blindfold. _Kadang pakai tali juga.

Yaku : L-lev pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia suka gaya . . . _woman on top? _

Sugawara : K-kadang Daichi menampar p-p-pantatku, atau membekap mulutku . . (menutup wajah)

Tsukishima : ( ? ) aku tidak tahu, Kuroo-san selalu lembut kepadaku.

* * *

_Pertanyaan 4 : Pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' di tempat umum? _

Tsukishima : Kuroo-san pernah menalikan sepatuku saat kami berkunjung ke akuarium, membawakan tasku, mengusap kepalaku, kadang memberiku hadiah –

Oikawa : _Megane-kun, _itu **bukan 'sesuatu'. **

Tsukishima : . . . . maaf, aku tidak begitu mengerti.

Hanamaki : Mattsun pernah mastrubasi di depanku saat kami makan di MC.

Akaashi : Kami beberapa kali melakukannya di toilet sekolah.

Yaku : Lev sering mengelus pinggangku saat sedang latihan (?) apakah itu _sesuatu?_

Sugawara : Kami pernah melakukannya di _gym, _sepulang latihan.

Tsukishima : . . . . . Jadi cakaran di lantai _gym _itu ulahmu, Sugawara-san?

* * *

"Sedang ngapain mereka?"

Iwaizumi menghampiri Matsukawa yang duduk dan senyam-senyum di dekat kumpulan para _bottom. _Kawannya itu melirik dengan dua alis menaik, ekspresi khas jika punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk diutarakan.

"Membicarakan _anu." _jawab Matsukawa.

"Hah?" Iwaizumi tidak paham.

Matsukawa mencuri lirik pada Hanamaki. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"_Milik Mattsun seorang, _ya? Betapa gemas."

"Ngomong apa kau?"

"Nah, sebaiknya kau panggil kapten Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani, dan bocah raksasa dari Nekoma itu."

Iwaizumi kian tidak paham.

"Buat apa?"

"Membicarakan siapa yang paling manis diantara mereka."

Iwaizumi ikut menatap kearah kumpulan pemuda yang bisik-bisik, fokusnya tertuju pada Oikawa yang nampak sedih dan kesal lalu menggerutu dengan muka merah. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Oikawa, bukan?" kata Iwaizumi, sambil menghela napas.

Dari pintu _gym, _Kuroo-Bokuto-Sawamura - dan Lev (yang digiring Kuroo setelah latihan _receive _habis-habisan) menyapa dengan lantang. Terutama Bokuto, dengan _hei hei hei _khasnya kemudian berlari menghampiri para pemuda yang duduk melingkar. Obrolan diantara para _bottom _terhenti seketika. Para _dominan _bergabung dan duduk dengan formasi melingkar pasangan-berhadapan, tinggal Iwaizumi dan Matsukawa yang masih diam menyaksikan.

Hanamaki mengintip lewat bahu. "Mattsun." Panggilnya pelan.

Matsukawa mendengus, bibirnya tersenyum senang.

"Iwaizumi, Oikawa sedang menunggumu."

Dua pemuda itu pun ikut bergabung. Haruskah Matsukawa membocorkan pembicaraan _anu _yang dikupingnya tadi?

"Kira-kira penis siapa ya yang lebih besar diantara kita semua?"

Terima kasih kepada Bokuto Kotaro. Matsukawa tidak usah repot-repot membeberkan topik _anu_. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Saya gatau mikir apaan pas bikin ini. Ini . . . fanfic saya yang paling acak-acakan, dibuat dengan mood campur aduk, ide sepotong-sepotong, tapi saya puas bisa membuatnya !_

_Well pairing disini sebagian kesukaan saya, terutama MatsuHana dan BokuAka. Ngga sadar juga word nya sampe 1900-an, rekor tersendiri di penulisan oneshoot saya. Free kritik/flame/sejensinya, untuk favfollrev tentu saya harapkan!_

_**Mohon maaf bila konten atau bahasa yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini membuat pembaca kurang berkenan atau tidak nyaman. **_

_Danke, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


End file.
